Custody and Passion
by Alex Lover
Summary: This story is set during the Cooper Verses Quinn episode; right after the judge has awarded custody of Colleen and Brian to their father – Ethan.  This is my first ever fanfiction and the first time I have ever tried anything like this, so please be kind


_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or names of characters. Both are property of the creators of Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman, Beth Sullivan, and the CBS network._

This story is set during the Cooper Verses Quinn episode; right after the judge has awarded custody of Colleen and Brian to their father – Ethan

The old homestead felt very large to both Sully and Michaela as they eat their first meal without Colleen and Brian. Michaela was still fighting to control her feelings of anger at Ethan for taking them away from the only family they had known since the death of their beloved mother Charlotte some 2 years ago. As Michaela looked around the room she spied Colleen's history book, cradling it in her arms she reflected on how Colleen had a history test the following day. Then she saw Brian's train sitting on the rug in front of the fire. This was her undoing. She broke down. She couldn't stop the torrent of tears that flowed from her eyes. 'Brian needs his train!' she wept. Sully felt so helpless. How could he console his heartsong? It was breaking his heart seeing her like this. He jumped up and drew her into his arms, holding her, hoping that she would draw from him the strength and courage she needed to get through this.

'What if we don't win the appeal Sully?' she cried into his chest. Sully didn't know what to say, he thought it best to let her cry it out. He suddenly felt her starting to kiss the bear skin of his chest. 'What's she doin?' He thought to himself. He tried to push her back to look into those beautiful odd coloured eyes that he loved to gaze into, to try to read what she was thinking, but she held onto him as though her life depended on it. He felt his own body start to give in to the feelings that she was arousing in him.

'This can't be happenin. This ain't right, but why did it feel right?' He was fighting a battle that even his own body was giving way to. He could feel her hands starting to wander to the buttons of his shirt. Suddenly she had his shirt completely open and was playing with the soft hair of his chest, lightly grazing his already hardened nipples. She didn't know the effect she was having on him until they both fell back onto the chair and she landed on his lap. Her eyes flew open for a split second when she felt his manhood straining in his buckskins, but this also excited her as she now knew the effect she had on him and that he felt the same about her. Suddenly she knew exactly what she wanted, what she needed. She needed him; she needed to be closer to him than they had ever been before. She knew that she could no longer wait to their wedding in a few short months. She knew that she was going to be his wife and was going to have this closeness sooner or later; all she knew was that she needed him now.

'Sully! I need you now' she cried as she pulled off his shirt and brought his hands up to the buttons of her own blouse. 'Michaela! This is wrong. It's ain't the right time!' he cried, but one look in her eyes told him, that for her, it was the right time.

'Michaela I need to know what you want. You need to tell me! If you can't tell me in words, tell me in actions!' Slowly she looked into those pools of blue that she so desperately loved only to see that the desire she was feeling, was being reflected back to her just as strongly. 'Sully! I love you with all of my soul and I know that we are going to be married in a short time! But now I need to love you with all of my body! Sully I need you to make love to me! Make me feel whole again! Only you can have the ability to do that. Please Sully love me!'

'Getting Brian an Colleen back is the only way make you feel whole again Michaela, us makin love isn't gonna do that for you.' Sully said calmly trying to regain his composure and control his own longings.

What was he saying? Here was his heartsong, his soul mate telling him at long last that she wanted to be with him, that she wanted him as much as he wanted her and he was telling her it was wrong! He had to be losing it!

'You don't want me that is the real reason isn't it? It's because I haven't been with a man before isn't it. I have no experience in such matters that you think I'm cold as cold as the snow' she raged at him, hitting against his chest with her fists. Sully grabbed for her fists with one hand and lifted her chin with the other to get her to look into his eyes so she would know that he meant every work he was about to tell her.

'Michaela, I love ya with every fibre of my bein and the fact that ya have or haven't been with anyone else don't matter to me. Does it matter to you that I was with Abigail first?' he asked.

'No' was the single reply whispered back.

'I do want us to be together in the closest way a man and woman can ever be. I dream about it every night. I think about it every day. I know that when it happens, it's gonna be perfect, because I know you're a very passionate woman Michaela Quinn. I just don't want ya to feel that I took advantage of the situation or that ya would regret anything that happened. Ya know already the effect you're having on me right now' and to prove his point he held her even tighter on his lap so that she would feel him beneath her. 'When it's right, we'll take it nice an slow!' he whispered huskily in her ear.

'I'm sorry Sully. I guess all my fears have finally surfaced today. After losing the children I thought that I was going to lose you to, that I didn't deserve to be happy, but you've shown me as always that I was being silly. One thing though is still for certain. I do love you and I still want to be with you. Sully will you teach me how to love you completely? I want to be able to relax on our wedding night, knowing that there was nothing to be scared of. Please Sully, teach me?'

After looking in her eyes he knew that she was more than certain that this was right and that she would not regret it or be annoyed with him for letting things get out of hand. Slowly he closed the space between them and covered her waiting lips with his own. Gently he begged for entrance into her mouth with his tongue. She opened up for him. She felt so good to him, that he felt the sparks between them igniting the fire that was already raging in them. He felt his shirt being pulled out of his buckskins and he gladly broke their kiss momentarily to allow it to be tossed over his head. His hands trailed up and down her back resting at her waist, pulling her tighter to him. As his thumb grazed the edge of her breast, tiny sparks of electricity flowed through Michaela leaving her unable to control herself. Her hands flew to the button of his buckskins trying to undo it. Soon she was able to undo it and able to slip her hand inside. Sully's stomach lurched inward at this new feeling. Soon he was feeling her hand touching him for the first time and how it felt so good to him. As he groaned in delight he quickly unfastened the buttons on her blouse and camisole and soon had both joining his shirt on the floor. Her skirts and pantaloons quickly followed. Soon they were standing in the middle of the room, Sully with his buckskins around his feet and Michaela in just her stockings, both revealing themselves to each other.

Sully gazed longingly upon her body as she at first tried to hide herself from him. 'Beautiful!' he whispered as he reached out to touch her naked form for the first time. She instantly relaxed and looked at him and was utterly shocked at the size of him. She had seen him naked before after he had been attacked by Rankin and had to examine him for all injuries done to him, but he had been unconscious at the time, not like this! How was he going to fit inside her she wondered to herself?

She never felt him guiding her back to the bed until she felt the softness of the quilt touching the back of her legs. Sully gently laid her on the bed and slowly glided her stockings down her legs, kissing and caressing her legs and toes as he completed both his remaining tasks. Soon he was lying beside her on the bed. She couldn't believe how his touch was affecting her, the excitement it was building in between her legs. She felt his touch on her breasts, followed by his breath, and then she felt his lips. His hands were gliding all over her, slowly moving ever lower down her body until they reached their ultimate goal. Slowly his fingers ran lazy circles over her thighs begging for entrance and without a second thought she opened them up to him.

Sully couldn't believe his ears when he heard her moan the first time he touched her. He could feel she was already wet, but knew she needed more before she would be ready for him. Slowly he slipped one finger inside her. She moaned even louder and nearly bucking her hips off the bed. Sully kissed and licked his way down her body following the direction his fingers had just been. Michaela wasn't sure what was happening until she felt his hot breath at the top of her thighs. She tensed up a little and Sully felt her doing so.

He looked up at her, whilst still sliding his finger in and out of her tight body and whispered 'It's alright! I love ya! I just wanna show ya just how much. I want to taste every inch of ya – will ya trust me?' all she could do was to nod in reply.

Sully kissed his way back down her body. He glanced back up at her face and knew everything was fine. Slowly he kissed her and tasted her for the first time. She exploded onto his tongue that drove him crazy with even more desire. He slipped his tongue into her to explore her further. She thought that it might be possible that she might die from the passionate feelings and pleasure that Sully was giving her. She did not realise that she was hurtling toward her first climax. Sully could feel her starting to tighten around his finger as his tongue flicked over her bud, so he decided to slip a second finger in to heighten her pleasure further. Soon she was screaming his name. She didn't know what was happening to her, all she knew was that she was enjoying everything Sully was doing to her and didn't want it to stop. Just then she crashed over the edge. Sully loved hearing her scream out his name as she reached her first climax. It only made him want her even more.

As Michaela was coming down from the amazing high that Sully had just given her, she wondered if he would enjoy her do something similar for him. She had heard the girls in Hanks saloon talking about it when she had been over treating them, but wasn't sure if she could. Sully slid back up the bed and kissed her, she tasted herself on his lips and realised that how could loving this guy in every way be wrong. She loved him with all of her heart and she knew that he would do anything for her, even lay down his life for her. Slowly she started to kiss Sully's neck and slowly moved her way down his chest, nipping at his nipples with her teeth. She wasn't sure how he would react at this, but was relieved when he let out a pleasurable moan from the back of his throat. She slowly kissed her way down his body. Sully didn't realise what was happening until he felt her hot breath on his thighs and then knew where this was leading.

When Michaela touched him for the first time, Sully nearly jumped off the bed. She thought that she had done something wrong, but when she looked in his eyes, she knew that it was right. She lowered her lips to him and kissed his tip. Sully groaned loudly when he first felt her breath on him. He couldn't believe it when she started to stroke his length and kiss him up and down his length. '

This is amazing!' he thought, 'this woman is amazing. How did I get to be so lucky!'

Suddenly he felt as if everything was heading to closure too soon, so he stopped Michaela and quickly brought her lips up to his and gave her the most passionate kiss she had every received. When she pulled back, she thought that she had done something wrong and Sully reading her like a book instantly calmed her.

'Michaela, you don't know how much I love you for letting go with me just now, but I need to be sure that you really want this before we go any further'.

'Sully!' Michaela replied 'I want you more than I can express and I know that I could never regret loving you. Please don't worry!'

With that Sully kissed her with everything that was in him and slowly brought his hands back up her legs making sure that she was ready for him. Slowly he gently moved himself between her silky smooth thighs and took her breast in his mouth again. Once he heard her moaning his name again he knew that she was ready for him. He kissed her ear lobe and whispered 'It will only hurt for a moment!' and guided himself inside his heartsong. When he heard her cry out, he stilled his movements, allowing her to become accustomed to the feel and size of him. Soon she was moaning his name again and he knew that she was ok and within seconds he was slowly moving within her.

Michaela again could not believe the sensations that Sully was giving her and was starting to climb that mountain of pleasure again. Suddenly she pulled her legs back to bring him in even deeper into her. He felt her tightening around him and that was the end for Sully. He couldn't hold on and was crying out her name as he exploded inside her. Feeling this finally pushed Michaela over the edge and she too cried out his name in ecstasy. Sully went to move to her side, but Michaela held him in place.

'Don't go!' she said 'I want you right here!'

'I ain't hurting ya?' he asked.

Gently she shook her head and brought his head to her chest and held him as they both came down from the natural high he had given them both. He stroked her damp skin and gazed lovingly into her beautiful face that was so full of love.

'I didn't hurt ya did I?' he asked her.

'No, not at all and I knew that you wouldn't' she replied.

'Was it...was I' she started to say.

'You were, are amazing and I will always treasure what we shared here tonight. I love ya. You are and always will be the most beautiful, strong, amazing and caring woman that I have the pleasure in calling my heartsong, my wife!'

'But Sully we aren't married yet' she said

'I already consider us married!' he softly replied. He lifted her hand to his chest and placed it over his heart, 'In here, we're already married. My heart has always belonged to you, even before I knew you. I always knew that I even though I loved Abby, I wasn't meant to be with her, that there was always something missing in here' he said as he gently caressed her hand that remained over his heart and gazed into her eyes.

Michaela couldn't believe just how lucky she was having the love of this man.

'I didn't know just how amazing this would be. Thank you for being so gentle and understanding. Do you think that we could do this again sometime?' she asked and shyly hid her eyes.

Sully gently lifted her chin.

'I think that we could arrange something, but we will have to be careful. You know what they are like in this town!' and kissed her softly. 'Let's just get through the next few weeks. You never know what might happen' he smiled at her.

Both giggled slightly when Sully felt himself soften enough that he was unable to remain joined with her. He moved to her side and held her to him as he brought the blanket up to cover them. She snuggled tight into his chest and fell into the best sleep she had ever had, dreaming of her future with the love of her life.

Soon enough the morning came when they had to say goodbye to Colleen and Brian. The whole town had come out to say goodbye and give the kids gifts to help them with the change. Michaela felt as though her heart was going to jump out of her chest and split in two right in front of everyone, when suddenly the carriage stopped and they both jumped down screaming out Sully and Michaela's names. Ethan left their cases on the porch of the clinic and carried on his way.

'What happened?' Sully asked the kids as they jumped into their open arms.

'I don't know!' Colleen replied. 'We were sitting there crying over all the gifts everyone had given us and the next thing, Miss Lillian was telling Pa, 'no we can't do this' and he just stopped the carriage'

'I'm so happy Ma I never wanted to go with them.' Colleen happily said. With that the whole town had run up the newly reunited family and whisked them all off to Grace's for a celebration.

After the celebration at Grace's the whole family went back to the homestead. The children talked the whole journey home about what they had missed the whole time they were staying with Ethan and Lillian and how Brian didn't get his stories at night time and that Colleen had to do this to help him sleep. Sully and Michaela just smiled hearing all this and was just so relieved that their family was finally back together again.

It took them quite a while to get the kids calmed enough to go to bed. After a while, Michaela met Sully sitting outside on the porch.

'We will have to be even more careful now that the children are back' she said softly.

'Michaela, I was just thinking about that. The wedding is only a couple of months away and if you want we could wait until we get married officially. You know that I meant everything I told you on our first night and that I will treasure it forever, but I also know that you don't want the kids to know that we have moved our relationship on to this level and how much you love your privacy.'

Michaela hushed him with a kiss. 'I know I value my privacy, but I also enjoy being able to be Michaela when I'm with you and not Dr Mike all the time. I think that we will be able to work something out...Don't you? Or maybe you don't want to...'

This time it was Sully's turn to hush her with the most sensuous kiss she had ever received from him and that told her all she needed to know.

'We'll work something out, maybe we could go out to the new homestead occasionally, or have some real adventures in the woods!' he grinned.

'Mmm, we'll work something out' she said 'I like having adventures with you in the woods!' she giggled.

'Maybe, we could have one soon...' she whispered.

'Soon!' he replied.


End file.
